Poetic Exchange
by dragongoddess13
Summary: As romantic as it was, she just couldn't resist the chance to turn the tables on him. Crackish.


Poetic Exchange

X-Men: Evolution

* * *

"Yo' too uptight petite." Gambit said sitting down on the couch next to Rogue (a little too close for her comfort). "After goin' so long without touch, yo'd t'ink yo'd take every chance to now 'dat yo' can." He continued. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Just 'cause Ah can touch don' mean Ah want everyone up in mah space." Rogue retorted. He chuckled.

"Perhaps." He started moving over to sit right up against her. She tried to move, but found herself caught between the sofa arm and her annoying Cajun. "O' maybe yo' jus' makin' excuses." He continued.

"Excuses for what swamp rat?" she asked incredulously. His smirk widened.

"Remy t'ink yo' scared o' 'im. Yo' scared he be t' much man fo' yo'." Rogue scowled at him, elbowing Gambti hard in the gut. He doubled over laughing at her as she stood up and stormed out.

"Asshole." He heard her mutter as she stormed out.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom dressed in her blak boy shorts and matching spaghetti strap tank top.

"Woohoo." Kitty hooted from her bed on the opposite wall. "You like go girl, work it." She continued. "Show off that skin." She burst into laughter. Rogue half heartedly glared at her, her mood only given away by her small smile.

Rogue climbed into bed, getting comfortable under the covers when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Kitty said, putting down Alexander Pushkin's _Eugene Onegin_, a book leant to her by Piotr. She opened the door looking around confused when no one was there. She poked her head out into the hallway still finding no one.

Just as she was about to walk back into to room she noticed an envelope on the floor by her feet. She picked it up and upon further examination discovered it to be for Rogue. Kitty walked back into the room and handed to envelope to Rogue.

"What's this?" Rogue asked confused. Kitty shrugged.

"I like don't know, it was on the floor in the hall. It has your name on it." Kitty explained. Rogue shrugged and looked it over finding her code name scrolled elegantly on the front. Once done, Rogue turned it over and lifted the back flap pulling out a folded piece of paper. She opened it and read;

**The passionate Shepherd to His Love**

_By: Christopher Marlowe_

_Borrowed by: Remy LeBeau_

Come live with me and be my love.

And we will all the pleasures prove.

That valleys, groves, hills and fields

Woods or steeply mountain yields

And we will sit upon the rocks

Seeing their shepherds feed their flocks.

By shallow rivers, to whose falls

Melodious birds sing mandrigals.

And I will make thee a bed of roses

And a thousand fragrant posies

A cap of flowers and a kirtle

Embroidered all with leaves of Myrtle

A gown made of the finest wool

Which from our pretty lambs we pull

Fair lined slippers for the cold

With buckles of the purest gold

A belt of straw and ivy buds

With coral clasps and amber studs

And if these pleasures may thee move

Come live with me and be my love

The shepherd swains shall dance and sing

For they delight each May morning

If these delights thy mind may move

Then live with me and be my love

Rogue rolled her eyes as she read and passed the note to Kitty when she was done. The younger girl had perched herself on the edge of Rogue's bed curiosity getting the best of her. Kitty read it and smiled sweetly.

"That's so romantic." She said. Rogue rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something until a thought struck her and she stopped.

"Ah wonder if he knows there's a companion piece to this." She mused. Kitty looked at her strangely. Rogue smiled mischievously as she grabbed her laptop of the bed side table and opened it. She fiddled around for a few minutes until she found what she was looking for. She smirked. "I'll show you scared asshole."

* * *

Gambit woke early as he did every morning. He went through his regular routine, shower, shave and dress, after which he made his way down to the kitchen to make coffee. It was simple routine and one that everyone knew.

In the kitchen, Gambit dug through the cabinet to pull out his special brand of Cajun coffee. He opened the container and posed to scoop out his beloved coffee. As he did though, he caught sight of a piece of paper sticking out of the ground beans. He pulled it out and opened it.

**The Nymph's Reply to The Shepherd**

_By: Sir Walter Raleigh_

_Borrowed By: Rogue_

If all the world and love were young

And truth in every shepherd's tongue

These pretty pleasures might thee move

To live with thee and be thy love

But time drives flocks from field to fold

When river rage and rocks grow cold

And Philomel becometh dumb

The rest complains of cares to come

The flowers do fade and wanton fields

To wayward winter reckoning yields

A honey tongue a heart of gall

Is fancy spring but sorrow's fall

Thy gowns thy shoes thy beds of roses

Thy cap thy kirtle and thy posies

Soon break soon wither soon forgotten

In folly ripe in reason rotten

Thybelt straw and ivy buds

Thy coral clasps and amber studs

All these in me no means can move

To come to thee and be thy love

But could youth last and love still breed

Had joys no date nor age nor need

Then these delights my mind might move

To live with thee and be thy love

Gambit starred flabbergasted.

"Oh she's good." He mumbled. A light chuckling sounded behind him and he turned to see Rogue standing their in her boy shorts and tank top, her black robe open. Gambit held up the paper, showing her that he read it. She smiled very pleased with herself. "Clever Roguey." He said as she walked up to him.

"Ah'm glad yah agree, swamp rat." She replied a smirk plastered on her face.

"So, Remy take 'dis as a non." He added. She looked up at him, her eyes full of mischief.

"Not necessarily sugah." She replied, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. She pulled away seconds later and turned on her heels heading back to bed.

* * *

A/N: So I came up with this one while I was in English class. We read these two poems by Sir Walter Raleigh and Christopher Marlowe. I thought it sounded like the perfect dis for Rogue to give Gambit…lol… please review

-RED


End file.
